Lost Bloodline
by FlickaMustang
Summary: Based off of the covenant (2006) The Ispwhich clan has a new member. One who was thought to be long deceased. Carson a seventeen year old boy bares a striking resemblance to Caleb Danvers the leader of the Covenant. but he is not alone Chase is back and is more than ever wanting power he targets the younger brother of Caleb in the hopes of extracting revenge.


Whistling and jeers of excitement and joy could be heard far below on the beach. Several young men stood near a bonfire Caleb the eldest among them was twenty-two He was well built with a youthful face clean shaven and short black slightly spike hair. His cool calm demeanor kept the others in check. Pouge stood to his left a slightly taller boy with longe sandy blonde hair he adorned a leather jacket which went well with his yellow crotch rocket. Reid the gambler of the group has blonder hair than Pouge and his was neater n more of a bowl cut style. and lastly Tyler the youngest of the known members shared his dark black hair like Caleb but that was the only likeness they shared Tyler was Reid's partner and crime but when it came to Caleb he was submissive and lacked attitude which his friend usually made up for.

Caleb seemed focused as he stared out at the ocean a mild tide was coming in lapping at the shore. Pouge was the first to notice and nudged him slightly to break his train of thought. Caleb blinked refocusing his vision and glanced at Pouge. "what?" Pouge smiled slightly. "you seemed awful focused got something on your mind?"  
Caleb shrugged. "just..think about him.." Pouge nodded slightly this was the one time of the whole year when Caleb seemed slightly bummed out. "about Carson?" Caleb nodded slightly. "I can't help butcackled. "no but it sure would be fun to kick his ass huh? rough him up a wonder what he'd be like...if he were still here." Reid and Tyler had slipped away during their conversation aiming to con some losers in a game of pool.

Pouge shrugged "probably a lot like you with maybe a hint of Tye.." Caleb chuckled. "my gosh I don't think I could handle another Reid." Pouge cackled. "no but it sure would be fun to kick his ass huh? rough him up and stuff you know how brothers are it's all a game to them." Caleb nodded "like Reid and Tyler always getting into..oh great where did they go?" He looked around and huffed as he and Pouge met eyes. "Nikki's" They groaned.

One the beach it was calm for the moment but a storm was gathering off shore and a short distance away things were about to take a dramatic turn as a young man raced for his life half staggering h=in his weakened condition.

Carson panted as he raced through the forest to the school grounds normally he wouldn't waste his time traveling by foot especially under such dire circumstances but he had no choice he was waiting biding his strength to alert the others to his presence. a party scene on the beach below should be their typical playground they were older than him. Carson was at the ripe age of seventeen while the others were about twenty and Caleb his brother was twenty-two.

He sensed his pursuer closing in and grunted he didn't have any time to waste. Huffing he focused his strength heart beginning to race as lightning struck down all around him he stood atop a cliff reaching out to the ocean below. The spectacle made several people scream but the Ipswich clan stood calm. Pope Caleb's best friend spoke up "what was that?" he asked in a tense tone." Caleb shrugged lightly "I don't know but I'm going to find out." It was when he looked up and noticed the silhouetted object was at the very edge of the cliff he could tell by his staggering he was weak. Then it happened, Carson unable to stay conscious anymore blacked out and his weight shifted causing him to plummet. Caleb ran and barely managed to catch him grunting as the two rolled. He grabbed the other by the other by his jacket "hey what's the big idea are you trying to get yourself killed?!" There however was no response and the older male nudged him slightly before noticing the cursed black veins. "shit! Poue, Reed,Tyler!" The others hurried to his side. Tyler was stunned. "Spider's curse we have to heal him!" Caleb nodded. "I know, I know just let me find out who he is first.."

He touched the side of the boys face and bonded with his mind searching his mind. Caleb heard a weak agonized voice like a mental echo. "it took you...long enough..." Caleb smirked. "So who are you?" Carson panted weakly. "someone from your past..I'll show you.." An image of a crying baby appeared being held by Caleb at the age of five a woman with long black hair smiled down at him. "Caleb this is your brother-" Caleb's eyes widened "Carson! where have you been all these years?!" Carson scoffed weakly. "As much as I would love to catch up I'm not exactly in the condition for a lengthy conversation." Caleb remembered the curse and nodded "right I'll heal you." He snapped open his eyes outside. "It's Carson.." Reed partly covered his mouth "holy shit!" Caleb nodded "everyone focus and lets get this out of him now." Caleb seemed to almost snarl as his eyes went pitch black and they eac placed a hand on the youth forcing the spider to the surface before crushing it. Carson was still unconscious but his skin tone was returning to normal. Caleb picked him up and teleported away. Carson was aware of everything that was happening around him he felt the older male take off his shirt and undo his pants and thought out to him. "hey..what exactly are you doing?" Caleb chuckled. "oh sorry just figured you would want to be comfortable and get a decent night of sleep." Carson paused for a moment "yes..thank you." Caleb nodded stripping down as well but he put on a pir of sweatpants before lifting the youth in his powerful arms he placed him on his bed and pulled him close around the waist. "Rest now I'll watch over you."

Carson winced a tiny bit before passing out completely finally surrendering to the welcoming draw of sleep. "Ca...leb." The older boy kept a watchful vigil over his sleeping brother throughout the night luckily it was saturday so he could sleep in. Carson awoke with a groan finding the two of them a twisted mess. He stretched and grunted. "mphh Caleb get up..ugh dude your heavy.." The boy smirked sleepily "and you are comfy." The young man scoffed and tried to squirm away. "hey..c'mon get off you big lug.." Caleb grinned playfully and embrace the other in a bear hug


End file.
